Beat
by MiniMaureen
Summary: One day in the dead of winter, Kurt is attacked. How can he get through the aftermath? With the help of an OC, of course. Violence, smut, strong language. Proceed with caution.
1. Disclaimer

Okay, here we go.

I do not own _Glee_. Ryan Murphay does, silly!

This is my first dramatic/violent/sex-infested story, so bear with me.

Remember, reviews=happy author!

Enjoy……..


	2. Cold

It was freezing. That's what you would expect in January. Especially in Lima, Ohio. Kurt Hummel was walking to his car after glee rehearsal. Minding his own business. Just like he always did. But Kurt was gay, and in that cow town, that can get you killed. Kurt tried very hard not to think about that. He was proud of who he was. His dad excepted him, as did every one in glee. If only the rest of the world could think that way.

It was snowing now. They were the big, fluffy snowflakes that Kurt loved. He tilted his head back and caught a few on his tongued. He laughed to himself. His mother loved the snow. He remembered the first time she took him sledding. He was afraid that he would fall off. His mom made sure that she held him tight, just so he would feel safe. He closed his eyes, picturing the scene. A few tears streamed down his cheeks, which were flushed from the low temperature. The wind blew, and Kurt picked up his speed. He heard footsteps behind him in the snow. He didn't turn around. He was afraid to find out who was there. He heard more footsteps. More people. He was about to run when he was struck in the head. It was a baseball bat. He fell to the ground. He felt some one tie a blindfold over his eyes. He tried to scream, but the noise caught in his throat. He felt feet kicking him. In the stomach. In the face. He felt his nose crack. Heard it. He could taste the blood. Tears were filling his eyes. "Aw, poor baby! Do you need your mommy? Oh that's right. She's dead!" he heard some one say. "I bet she killed herself 'cause she couldn't handle the fact that her son was a fag!" he heard another voice say. He was sobbing now._ Help me mom! _he thought._ Please._ They were taking off his jacket. His Marc Jacobs peacoat. Now his shirt. Then his shoes. His socks. He knew what was coming. He had seen it on _Law and Order: Special Victim's Unit_, but he never thought it would happen to him. Next were his pants. Then his underwear. "You wanna be a homo? We're gonna treat you like one!" They all laughed. He felt the bat being pushed inside of him. He whimpered. Not with pleasure, but with pain. "You like that fag? You want more?" They pushed harder. He bit down on his lower lip. It hurt. Bad. Really, really bad. He could feel warm blood rushing out of him. He cried out in pain. They finally withdrew the bat. More kicking. More crying. More blood. So much blood. "Let's go. Drinks on me." They all cheered. Kurt cried.

After they had gone, Kurt felt the cold. He had taken off his blindfold. He was lying in a heap, bleeding, crying, in the snow. It was so cold. He pulled his knees to his chest in an effort to keep warm. _I'm going to die. I'm going to see mom. Then everything will be alright._ Suddenly, a voice ended his train of thought. "Kurt? Is that you?" It was Mr. Schue. "Oh my God, Kurt. What the hell happened?" Kurt simply continued to cry. Mr. Schue took off his coat and wrapped it around the distraught boy. "I'm going to call an ambulance." whe said, somewhat dazed. Kurt looked up and saw that Mr. Schue was crying. He faintly heard Mr. Schue shoutting into his cell phone, trying to stay calm. When he hung up, he grabbed Kurt. Kurt burried his face into the teacher's shoulder. Mr. Schue was running towards the front entrance of the school. The ambulance was already waiting. Mr. Schue gently laid Kurt on a gurney. He gave Kurt one last look before the boy lost consciousness.


	3. Cry

Kurt woke up in the hospital. He opened his eyes slowly. His father was sitting in a chair accross the room. His chin was rested on his chest, and he was breathing softly. "Dad?" Kurt said quietly. His father woke up and walked over to him. Kurt looked into his dad's sad eyes before bursting into tears. His father pulled him close, and Kurt snuggled against his shoulder. They stayed like that for minutes, hours, days. Kurt had no idea. His head hurt like hell, as did his stomach and nose. And his... "Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." Kurt panted and began crying again. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry." he exclaimed over and over. "You didn't do anything." his father replied. Kurt cried harder. "It hurts daddy, it hurts." he hiccupped. "I know, son. I know." he murmmured. "I'm a freak. Why am I like this dad? Why me?" he sobbed, choking on his words. "You're not a freak. You're special. You're my son and I love you." Kurt looked up at his dad. "I love you too, dad." His father placed a gentle kiss on the top of the smaller Hummel's head. "If you're up to it, there are some people here to see you." Kurt nodded. His father left, and in came Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Schue. No one spoke. Mr. Schue had obviously been crying, as had Rachel. Finn looked dazed, like he was lost in the woods after dark. Rachel, as usual, was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry Kurt. We're all sorry." she whispered. "Thanks." Kurt replied, not looking any one in the eye. Mr. Schue walked over to Kurt and grabbed his hand. Kurt swallowed, then cleared his throat. "You saved my life Mr. Schue. I- I almost died out there." he stammered. "I- we couldn't even imagine losing you Kurt." Mr. Schue said calmly. Rachel held Kurt's other hand tightly. Her hands were very warm. His were very cold. Finn walked over to Kurt, arms crossed over his chest. He leaned accross the hospital bed and akwardly hugged the broken boy. Kurt blushed, and Rachel sighed. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to you." Finn whispered. Then he pulled away. "Do you know who did this to you?" Kurt started to sob. His throat was starting to hurt from all this crying. "No." he managed to say between sobs. Rachel looked down, and Mr. Schue went to get a tissue for Kurt. When his eyes were dry and his nose had stopped dripping, he asked, "How is every one else doing?" Rachel cleared her throat. "Mercedes is a wreck. She hasn't left her house since she found out." Finn spoke again. "And Puck has been running around kicking things. And people." There was a pause. "Every one else has been sitting around crying." Mr. Schue added. "Even Sue looked a little upset." Kurt was surprised that so many people cared about him. A nurse popped in and told Rachel, Finn and Mr. Schue that time was up. They all gave Kurt one last sympathetic look before turning to leave. Kurt Could have sworn Finn was crying. Maybe it was just his imagination.

Kurt sat alone in his hospital room. He tried to sleep, but every time he had the same nightmare. The attack. He would wake up, screaming, crying, or both. So much crying. He was shocked that he still had any tears left. Once he threw up. Once he woke up to find that his sheets were wet. He was scared. So freaking scared. He wished his mom were there to hold him, to tell him it was alright. He loved his dad, he really did, but he wasn't good with emotions. Dads usually weren't. Kurt glanced out the window. The sun had set, and a full moon had taken its place. He felt his eyes getting heavy. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

He woke up the next morning feeling better. At least physically. He was still depressed. Scared. Lonely. He peered over at the chair. Ms. Pillsburry was sitting there. She looked very worried. "Hello Kurt." He looked down at his hands. "Hi." he responded. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "I've been better." he replied, keeping his head down. "Do you want to talk about it?" she questioned gently. "I suppose I must. What do you want to know?" She bit her lower lip. "Just tell me what happened." He sighed. "Well, I was walking to my car. these guys jumped me. That's pretty much it." he retorted. "Okay. What exactly did they do?" she inquired. Kurt swallowed. "They hit me in the head with a bat. I fell down. They kicked me in the stomach. And in the face." Ms. Pillsburry sighed. "What else did they do?" Kurt fealt tears running down his face. "They took off my clothes. They shoved the bat inside of me. They kept pushing it in further. It hurt so bad." His voice cracked and he had to bite down on his tongue to keep from crying. "Did they say anything?" Kurt rubbed his temples. "They called me a fag. They told me- they told me that my mother had killed herself because of me!" he shouted before bursting into tears. Ms. Pillsburry tiptoed over to him and pulled him close. She wasn't used to having people so close to her. Especially crying people. "Shh, shh. It's okay. It'll be okay." she murmurred. She held him longer than she had ever held any one else. When Ms. Pillsburry finally pulled away, she asked, "Can I get anything for you?" Kurt thought for a moment. "My iPod." Emma chuckled. "Of course." she smiled at him before walking out of the room.


	4. Alone

It was sunday. Kurt was pondering whether or not to go back to school the next day. His father didn't want him to, but he needed to face every one. He knew he would get sympathy and several slushies. Especially from his attackers. He lied to his dad, Ms. Pillsburry, Finn, and every one else. He knew who hurt him. It was the football team. He wasn't planning on telling any one. He knew he would get ridiculed even more. He hated getting slushied. It was like getting bitch slapped by an iceberg. It also seriously dehydrated his skin. The football team had connections. They would only get a slap on the wrist, and then they would be back throwing that stupid ball around in no time. And the next time they jumped him, he might not live.

There was a knock on the door. "Kurt?" It was Mercedes. "Hey." he said quietly. "How are you?" he asked, forcing a smile. "Me? How you're the one who got jumped!" she screeched. "Mercedes." he whispered, bringing his pointer finger to his lips. "Inside voice." She rolled her eyes. "Kurt, I'm really worried about you. We all are." Kurt sighed. "I'm sick of people worrying about me! I'm fine, really." he hissed, surprised at his tone of voice. "Fine. If you're gonna be this way, I'm out. Later." As soon as she left, Kurt started to cry for what seemed like the millionth time that week. He was interrupted by the sound of his father clearing his throat. Kurt looked away. He didn't want his father to see the secrets he was hiding. "Kurt?" Kurt kept his eyes down. "The guidance counselor told me-" his voice cracked and tears started to form in his eyes. "She told me what those boys said." he was barely keeping his composure. Kurt finally looked at his dad. Mr. Hummell crumpled to the white tile floor, heart wrenching sobs escaping his throat. Kurt lept from the bed and rushed to his weeping father. Kurt was done with tears. He was done with being vulnerable. He did his best to calm his dad. When he was sure he was alright, he went to the drawer next to the bed. "What are you doing?" his father asked suspiciously. "Getting dressed." "You're not going anywhere." "I'm going home. And tomorrow, I'm going to school." His father stood up. "Like hell you are!" Kurt walked up to his father and looked him in the eyes. "I don't need you constantly looking over me. I'm not mom. I'm not a kid anymore dad." he exclaimed, trying to sound as strong as possible. "You were beaten and raped!" he shouted in response. "So are hundreds of thousands of people every day, and they move on. Am I supposed do just cry in a corner and watch my life go by? That's not who I am. That's who _you _are." Kurt spat. The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. His father turned and walked out, without a word. Kurt couldn't cry. It was like some one had put a Shamwow behind his eyes.

He got dressed and tossed his hospital gown on bed. He pushed the down button on the elevator and waited for the doors to open. He stepped in with a boy who looked about his age. He had dark brown hair and soulful, brown eyes. He was cute. Very cute. The boy looked over at him. "Hi." Kurt said shyly, a blush creeping up his neck. "So what's wrong with you?" the boy asked. Something in his eyes urged Kurt to tell him. "I was beaten. And raped." The boy didn't break eye contact with Kurt. It was pretty hot. "That sucks. I'm sorry." Kurt maintained eye contact. "Yeah. Thanks." "I'm Josh, by the way." Josh outstretched his hand. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt replied awkwardly and shook Josh's hand. "Firm. That's how I like it." Josh smirked. Kurt blushed further. Kurt broke the silence. "Why are you hear?" Josh looked down. "My sister's in a coma. She was in a car accident. The doctors say that she'll never wake up." he said as if he was discussing the weather. Kurt gasped. "That's awful! Are you okay?" "Yeah. It's been a few months. My parents are refussing to pull the plug. They're still hoping she'll wake up." "And you don't agree with their desicion." Josh nodded. "I don't want her to suffer anymore. I can't imagine what she's going through. Being so helpless, trying to communicate, but unaable to." Kurt looked up at Josh. "I- I know what that feels like." Josh grabbed his hand. His pulse quickened. "It'll be alright. Do you need a ride home?" Kurt nodded. "Uh-huh." Josh didn't let go of his hand. "Come on. My car's out front."


	5. Take Me Home

Josh didn't let go of Kurt's hand until they reached the car. It was a dark green pick-up. Normally, Kurt would think the car was hideous. But somehow, Josh made it work. He got into the passanger's seat and Josh sat in the driver's seat. "Where to?" "Westport Ln. Do you know where that is?" "Yep." It was silent for about two minutes. Josh spoke suddenly. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know who did it?" Kurt swallowed hard. "No." Josh saw right through him. "You're lying." Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. "I'm planning on majoring in psychology in college. I study a lot." Kurt bit his lower lip. "It was my school's football team." Josh gripped the stearing wheel harder. "Keeping it a secret won't help anything. Regardless of whether or not you report them, they'll continue to hurt you." he said, taking on an authoritive tone. "Reporting it will force them to stop." Kurt turned towards Josh. "Are you kidding? The school won't do anything about it. I'm just 'the gay kid,' no one really cares." Kurt immediately brought his hand to his mouth, shocked that he had revealed such personal information to a stranger. Josh suddenly pulled over in an empty parking lot. "I care." Josh whispered, pressing his lips against Kurt's. At first Kurt was startled. But then he relaxed into the kiss, feeling Josh's warm tongue in his mouth. He felt his pants tighten and he pulled away. "I- I'm sorry I-" Josh stammered. "Don't be." Kurt murmurred. "I better get home before my dad thinks I got attacked again." Josh chuckled. "Yeah." Neither of the boys stopped smiling the rest of the way home.

Kurt's father's car wasn't in the driveway. When Kurt opened the door, he saw a note on the front table. _Kurt- I need to clear my head. I'll be home later tonight. -Dad_. Kurt sighed and went downstairs to his bedroom. He turned on his laptop and logged onto his MySpace page. There were dozens of messages from friends asking how he was. He didn't feel like replying to any of them. Next, he checked his phone. There was one voicemail. He pressed the_ call voicemail_ button and began listening. "Hey fag. You tell anyone who did this and you die. Got it?" _Beep_. "Oh my God." Kurt said to himself. This was going to be a long week.


	6. Sick

Kurt drove to school the next day, a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. He pulled up to the school to find Puck and Finn waiting for him. He got out of the car and cautiously shuffled over to them. "Mercedes assigned us to be your body guards." Puck stated, seeing the confusion in Kurt's eyes. The three boys walked towards the entrance of the school. Puck stopped suddenly. "So who's name should I put on my ass-kicking list?" he questioned. "I- I don't know." Kurt stammered, remembering the voicemail from last night. "Doesn't the school have security cameras?" Finn asked, trying to help. "No. I threw a rock at most of them last year." Puck answered. "Dude, what the hell?" Finn exclaimed. "Sorry. I just didn't want the school to see my hookups." Puck defended. Kurt rolled his eyes and they walked through the door. Whispering filled the hallway as Kurt walked to his first class. He kept his chin up, pretending it was just another day. He floated through his classes. And then came glee.

As soon as he walked through the door, he was suffocated by a group hug. When they finally released him, he was bombarded by questions. "How are you feeling?" That was Quinn. "My dads are gay, and I am fully prepared to help you file a lawsuit." That was Rachel. "I'll run over whoever did this." That, of course, was Artie. Mr. Schue stopped the chatter. "Guys, guys! He's probably tired. Give him a break." Everyone nodded. Kurt shifted awkwardly. He didn't like to talk about his feelings. "Um, let's just work on winning at regionals." he suggested. "I second that motion." Rachel exclaimed. They sang for the rest of the period. Nothing eventful happened. Kurt could barely focus. He kept thinking about the voicemail message. He couldn't go through something like that again. The pain. The crying. The blood... "Oh God." Kurt muttered. He ran to the bathroom, and threw up into one of the toilets. He then stood up, washed his face, and looked in the mirror. One look at himself and he broke down. He collapsed in a heap on the cold tial floor. "Why me?" he choked out, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He was soon joined by Mr. Schue. "Kurt?" Mr. Schue questioned cautiously. "I can't live like this! The constant fear, the lies! Knowing my first sexual expirence was an assault!" Kurt cried. He looked up at his teacher, his blue-green eyes stone-cold. "I can never go back to the way I was. I'm the empty shell of a boy that no longer lives." he hissed. "No one expects you to go back to the way you were. These are the kinds of expiriences that change us." Mr. Schue offered. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger?" the dissheveled boy shouted. "I'm already dead." he whispered coldly, standing up and making his way towards the door. A stunned Mr. Schue ran after him. "You can't be strong all the time, Kurt! You need help to get through this!" Kurt turned slowly and looked the older man straight in the eyes. "Watch me."


	7. Kiss

Kurt ran to his car, tears freezing against his cheeks. He got in and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Josh's number. It rang. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Kurt whisper shouted. "Hello?" It was Josh. "It's Kurt. I need you." Kurt said urgently. "I'll pick you up at your house, then I'll drive you to mine. No one's home." _Was it Kurt's imagination, or did he sense a little naughtiness in Josh's voice?_ "Okay." he managed. He hung up and drove home. Josh's car was already in his driveway. Josh waved at him, and Kurt shyly waved back. He walked slowly over to Josh's car and got in. "You okay?" Josh asked. Kurt shook his head, and Josh began driving. They finally pulled up to a small white house on the outskirts of town. The two boys stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. Josh pulled out his keys and they went inside. "Come on. We can hang in my room." Josh offered, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt's heart fluttered. Josh sat down and leaned against his bed, and Kurt followed suit. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Josh prodded. "I still can't tell any one who did this to me. I got a voicemail. They threatened to kill me. But at this point, it sounds like a good idea." Kurt explained. Josh turned Kurt's face towards him. "Don' ever think that. I would miss you too much." Kurt could tell Josh meant it. Kurt smiled faintly, and Josh planted a light kiss on his forehead. "Hey Josh?" Kurt murmured. "Mm-hmm?" "I'm really glad I met you." Josh flashed him a wide smile. "Back at you." He answered, kissing Kurt again, this time on the lips. They began kissing more fiercely. Josh began a trail of kisses down Kurt's neck. Kurt hummed with pleasure. Josh made his way to Kurt's collarbone, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his Armani shirt. Kurt laid back as Josh continued to unbutton his shirt. Josh's lips were soft, much like his own. Kurt's stomach tingled as Josh kissed it softly. Kurt moaned, as did Josh. Josh unbuttoned the smaller boy's pants, kissing his hip bone as he did so. Next came Kurt's underwear. Josh stopped for a moment and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Are you okay with this?" he questioned. "Please. Don't stop." Kurt moaned. Josh nodded and returned to the task at hand. He took Kurt in and began moving his tongue skillfully. "Oh my God." Kurt murmured. Josh began sucking fast, and then switching to tongue work. He began using his hands, stroking Kurt's erection. Kurt was on the edge. "Josh! I'm- I- oh God!" he screamed, the force of his orgasm taking over his body. Josh went over the edge soon after. The boys lay next to each other, sweaty and panting. Kurt rested his head on Josh's chest. "Feeling better?" he whispered. Kurt giggled. "Definitely."

After they had cleaned themselves up, they laid side by side on Josh's bed. Kurt propped himself up on his elbow. "I think I'm ready to tell the truth." Kurt said after a long pause. "You sure?" Josh asked. "Yeah." Josh sat up. "I'll drive you home. " Kurt gathered himself into Josh's arms. He looked into his lover's soulful eyes. "I love you." Josh kissed Kurt on the forehead yet again. "I love you, too."


	8. Blood

Kurt's father's car was in the driveway when Josh dropped Kurt off. Josh kissed Kurt's cheek before driving off. Kurt jogged up to his front door and opened it. "Dad?" he shouted into the darkness. "Kurt?" his father called back. "I'm upstairs!" Kurt ran up the stairs. His dad was sitting in his office, looking through a box of photos. "Hey." Kurt whispered softly. "What are you doing?" he asked, pulling up a chair next to his father. "Reminiscing." he answered. "This one's my favorite." he added, pushing a picture towards his son. It was a photo of Kurt and his mom. He was sitting on a swing, and his mother was pushing him. They were both sporting ear to ear grins and polo shirts. _Thank God for Vogue_ Kurt thought to himself. Despite the poor fashion choices, he wished he could back to that time. He was so happy, care-free. He looked up at his dad. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. Kurt buried his face in his father's chest, and they both cried softly for a few minutes. When they were both finished, Kurt knew it was time. "I need to tell you something." he explained. "Go ahead. You know you can tell me anything." Kurt took a deep breath. He was reminded of the time he told his father he was gay. "I know who attacked me." he confessed. His father's expression turned grim. "Who?" he asked urgently. "It was the football team. Not the guys who are also in glee. They would never do this." he stated calmly. "We need to tell the school." his father retorted. "I know." Kurt answered softly. "I'll drive you there. We'll talk to Figgins." Kurt nodded. "Thanks." he said, grateful to have such a loving father. "I love you, dad." "I love you too, son." Kurt, finally at ease, fell asleep in his father's arms.

The next morning, Kurt's father took him to school early. The frightened teenager held his father's hand, not caring if any one was snickering. They stopped in front of Figgins' office. Mr. Hummel put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. Kurt nodded. "Yes. I'm ready." The two Hummels walked into the principal's office. They sat down. Principal Figgins looked at them, biting his lower lip. Kurt spoke first. "I know who hurt me." he said, a sudden confidence in his voice. Figgins jaw dropped slightly. "Who?" Kurt drew in a breath, thinking of Josh. "The guys on the football team. Excluding Finn, Noah, Mike, and Matt." he replied. Mr. Hummel stood up. "I expect you to take immediate action. If need be, we'll file a lawsuit." he demanded. "This is not the first violent outburst from the football team. I will do everything in my power to make sure justice is served." Kurt's father nodded. "Mr. Hummel. I suggest you take your son home for the day to prevent any further violence." Principal Figgins added. "Of course." Kurt's father agreed. Kurt stood up and shuffled over to his father. The two walked out of the office, both feeling a little bit better. That is, until he was hit in the face with an ice cold slushie. The culprit ran off, laughing, his face hidden. Kurt wiped the corn syrup off his face. "What the hell?" his father questioned. Kurt chuckled. "Don't worry. It happens all the time." Mr. Hummel shook his head, and they continued walking toward the exit.

That night, Kurt lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep. It was a combination of fear that he would get killed, and thoughts about what had happened with Josh. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. He glanced at his clock. Only twenty minutes had passed. He sighed and threw off his covers. He tiptoed down the hall to his dad's room. He opened the door a crack, peering in. "Dad?" he whispered. "Hmph." was his reply. "I can't sleep." he whimpered. His fathers head emerged from the tangled sheets. "Ca-can I sleep with you?" he asked wearily. "Sure." Kurt shuffled over to his father's bed. He remembered how he used to crawl into the same bed, snuggling between his parents. He used to be terrified of thunder. He still was. He crawled under the covers, burying his face in the pillow. He tried to think about pleasant things. He thought about his mom. He thought about Fashion Week. Moments later he was fast asleep.

Kurt stayed home the next day, just to be safe. His father had gone to work, leaving Kurt home alone. He used this opportunity to re-organize his closet. Around lunchtime, his phone rang. He picked it up without thinking. "Hello?" he said. "Hey fag." The caller said. Kurt swallowed hard. "Your house is real nice. I can't wait to tear it apart." Kurt gasped. He had forgotten to lock the front door. He heard the doorknob turn. "It's even nicer inside!" Kurt could hear the footsteps in the foyer. Kurt hung up. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" the intruder hollered in a sing-song tone. Kurt ran to his closet and rapidly dialed his father's number. "Dad?" he whispered urgently. "What's wrong?" Mr. Hummel answered. "They got in the house." he continued. "Hold on, I'll be right there." his dad said before hanging up. He heard the footsteps on his stairs. "Ah, this is quite a nice fag cave you got here." his attacker taunted. Kurt let out a whimper. "Hiding in the closet? How ironic!" Kurt backed up, trying to hide himself. It was too late. The door opened, and Kurt felt himself being dragged out by his feet. He screamed. He wasn't going to let this happen again. He jumped up, and attempted to tackle his assaulter. He clawed at the football player's face until he broke free. He bolted up the stairs, only to be met with the rest of the team. "Nice try faggot." one of them shouted. They laughed. They circled around him, taking turns punching him. "I guess you didn't learn your lesson!" They laughed more. Kurt tried to break free, but was unsuccessful. "Just kill me, get it over with." he wailed. "That can be arranged." One of them whipped out a knife. It was a big knife. They took turns stabbing him in the stomach, laughing the whole time. It hurt like hell. A gunshot silenced them all. "Shit, he's got a rifle!" one of them shouted as they all ran outside. He heard the sound of a tires squealing on the pavement. "Holy shit, Kurt." he heard his dad say before he blacked out.

There was a bright white light. Kurt looked around. He was in a tunnel. His mom was on one side, and his father was on the other. "Mom?" he called out. His mom looked at him. "Turn around Kurt. You've still got so much to look forward to." Kurt shook his head. "What? More slushies? More beatings?" His mother continued to stare at him. "Your father needs you. I'm fine by myself." Kurt turned to face his father. "Kurt! Please. Please don't leave me." His dad was crying. He walked towards his father. He took one last look at his mom before joining his father.

Kurt woke up and looked up at his dad. "I saw mom." His father looked at him. "What?" Kurt wiped away a stray tear. "She told me to say with you." His dad pulled Kurt into a hug. "You're just like her. You're a fighter." Kurt laughed softly. He suddenly remembered that his stomach was bleeding profusely. He cried out in pain. "Shit." Mr. Hummel muttered. "I'm calling an ambulance. Hold on." His father gently laid him down on the floor. The ambulance arrived moments later. Kurt was lifted on a stretcher. His father rode with him to the hospital. As they were taking him inside the emergency entrance, he noticed a dark green pick-up. It was Josh's car. That was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

Kurt woke up a few hours later. He recalled what happened. He pulled down his blanket and hospital gown. There were bandages wrapped around his stomach. "I guess that means I can't kiss you there for awhile." Kurt looked up to see Josh sitting in a chair in the corner. "Hey." Kurt whispered. "I am so sorry that this happened." Kurt sighed. "It's not your fault." He suddenly remembered how Josh's car had been in the parking lot. "How's your sister doing?" Josh shook his head before bursting into tears. "She's gone. They pulled the plug." Kurt hugged him, trying to calm him down. "It's okay. Shh, it's okay." Josh raised his head and began kissing Kurt. All of Kurt's problems seemed to melt away. Josh seemed to have that effect on him. Their make-out session was interrupted by the sound of some one clearing their throat. Kurt opened his eyes and saw his father standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide, much like Kurt's. "Da-dad." he stammered. "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough. Who's this?" he asked, gesturing towards Josh. Kurt looked over at Josh, unable to speak. "Ah, Mr. Hummel. I'm Josh. Your son and I met the first time he was in the hospital." Kurt swooned at how quick-thinking Josh was. Mr. Hummel gave Josh a suspicious look. "That was less than a week ago." Josh nodded. "Young love progresses quickly." he stated matter-of- factly. Kurt's father sighed. "Alright. But if you hurt my boy, you'll be hurting too." Mr. Hummel walked out, his eyes never leaving Josh. When they were sure he was out of ear shot, they continued kissing.


	9. All the Way

School was called off the next day. Kurt had gotten a new cell phone number and he was busy transferring all of his contact information. Around three, he heard a knock at the door. He crept up the stairs, just to be safe. He looked through the keyhole and saw Josh standing there. He opened the door eagerly, pulling Josh inside. He locked the door behind him. Kurt grabbed Josh, pushing their bodies together. "Glad to see you, too." Josh said, smirking. Kurt crashed his lips against his lover's. "You know, my dad's not coming home for a couple hours." Kurt said between kisses. "Wonderful." Josh murmured. They two boys walked down the stairs, never taking their hands (or lips) off each other. Once downstairs, they collapsed on Kurt's bed. "Oh my God, you're a wildcat!" Josh moaned. "Well you make me purr." Kurt said seductively. Josh removed Kurt's t-shirt, and Kurt did the same to Josh. Josh's hands swiftly went to Kurt's pants buttons. He began stroking Kurt vigorously, and Kurt returned the favor. Kurt moaned. "Josh." Kurt muttered. "Yes?" "I think I'm ready." Josh stopped for a moment. "Are you sure?" Kurt nodded. "I want you inside me. Now." Josh prepared Kurt, inserting two fingers, then three. "Oh- OH!" Kurt gasped as Josh entered him. Josh began thrusting, stroking Kurt as he did so. "Yes- yes! Harder!" Kurt shouted. Josh obeyed. Kurt panted. He knew this feeling. He was about to- "JOSH!" he screamed as he came. Josh did so shortly after. The two collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Kurt curled up in Josh's arms. "I love you." Josh whispered. "I love you, too." Kurt whispered back. "If it weren't for you, I probably would have killed myself." Kurt added, looking up at his boyfriend, admiration in his eyes. "You changed my life, Kurt. You really did." Josh exclaimed. "Being in that hospital was the best thing that ever happened to me." Josh chuckled. "You're beautiful, Kurt." Josh said before kissing Kurt. Kurt smiled. His mother had been right. Life was better down here. He had his father, glee, Josh, and of course, a collection of kick-ass designer shoes. Who could ask for more?


End file.
